A Christmas Accident
by tennisgirl77
Summary: Everything just seems to be going wrong the night of Christmas Eve. Tasha burns the Christmas turkey, Adam destroys the Christmas decorations, the Christmas tree falls on top of Chase and more. Will all the chaos calm down before Christmas morning comes around?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So….as you can guess, THIS STORY WON MY POLL! Yay! But, I'm going to try and make the "True Meaning of Christmas" story too, since that was in second place, but it will only be a one-shot. And if I really have time…I'll try to do "A Bree Carol". So I hope you guys enjoy this!**

"Adam!" I shout, "Come help me put up the stockings!" Why wasn't Adam helping me? We are already were late putting up the stockings and decorations. We usually put them up a week before Christmas, but this year we've all been pretty busy with our busy lives. Well at least the Christmas tree is up. It's been up for about 2 weeks now. Tasha made sure to have us put that up.

"Coming Bree" Adam replied, walking up to me. "Let's do this!" He then looks over at Leo who's sitting down on the couch chilling. "How come he doesn't have to do anything?"

"Because he and Chase did the decorations last year" Tasha reminded him as she put the turkey she had dressed into the oven to cook.

"Yeah Adam" I added, "And this year, I want to have better decorations than Chase and Leo had." Adam rolls his eyes.

"Why do you want better decorations hung up this year than last year?"

"Because Adam, Chase kept bragging about how wonderful the house looked when he did it last year."

"But they were awesome!"

"Yeah they were, but he didn't have to keep bragging about it for FOUR STRAIGHT DAYS!" I look around the room. "Where is that butthead anyway!? This year it's his job to make the Christmas cookies."

"Why can't I make the cookies this year?" Adam asked.

"Do we really have to remind you of what happened last year?" Leo spoke.

"Ah come on guys" Adam pleaded, "I promise it won't happen again! I just got a little excited." I shake my head. There is no way we're going to let Adam make the cookies again.

_Flashback of Last Christmas_

"_Adam" all of the family shouted, hiding behind the couch, "Stop shooting lasers out of your eyes!"_

"_I can't help it!"Adam replied still using his heat vision and shooting his lasers out aiming them everywhere from the kitchen, "It must be a glitch! I guess I got so excited when I looked at how wonderful the cookies I baked looked that I started to glitch!"_

"_Donald" Tasha said facing him, "Remind me next year to not have Adam make the cookies!"_

"_Yup I'll remind you" Mr. Davenport replied. _

"_Worst Christmas Eve ever" Leo complained. _

"_Well" I say trying to cheer us all up, "At least the cookies aren't burnt!"_

"_Yeah" Chase added peeping up over the couch to stare at the cookies on the baking tray on the kitchen counter, "They actually look pretty delicious….." All of a sudden we hear Adam shoot off one of his lasers and we smell burning cookies. "I take that back…" Chase squats back down behind the couch, "Now the cookies look awful…." _

"_Ugh" I shout, "Why does this stuff always happen to me?! I bet even Krane is enjoying his Christmas Eve wherever he's at!"_

_End of Flashback_

"Umm I don't think you'll be making any more cookies any time soon Adam" Tasha tells him. She then looks down at her watch. "Oh my gosh! Its 5:00 already?! Man I have to go get ready for the Christmas party my friend at work is having!" She takes off her apron and heads upstairs.

"ACHOO!" An incoming snot ball comes flying towards Adam and I. I use my super speed to dodge Adam and myself out of the way. We fall to the floor. Walking into the room from the elevator is Chase. He continues to have a sneeze attack for a minute.

"LEO!" he cries out, his voice sounding like he has a stuffy nose, "Why did you sprinkle your 'sneezing potion' into my capsule?!" He sneezes again.

"I didn't sprinkle it into your capsule" Leo says in an innocent voice, "I swear."

"Well if you didn't do it than who did?" I notice Adam looking down at his shoes and softly whistling.

"ADAM" I cry out. He takes a deep breath.

"Fine it was me" he confessed. Chase points his finger at Adam.

"I should've known it was you!" He turns back to Leo. "Sorry Leo."

"Its fine" Leo replied. Chase turns back to Adam.

"Why? What in your mind would tell you its okay to sprinkle the sneezing spray into my capsule while I'm napping?" Adam shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know" Adam laughed, "You're just an easy target I guess." He smiles really big at Chase.

"Knock it off" Chase snaps as he sneezes, "Great. Now I'm going to be sneezing all night long! Leo how long does the sneezing spray last?"

"Uhh" Leo started, "About an hour or two."

"What?" Chase took a deep breath. "Thanks a lot Adam."

"No" Adam playfully answered, "Thank you." Chase hopped onto the couch next to Leo.

"I can't make cookies while I'm sneezing!" he complains. Tasha rushes back down the stairs.

"Do I hear someone sneezing?"

"That would be Chase" Adam tells her.

"I'm fine Tasha" Chase informed her, "Adam sprayed sneezing spray on me while I was napping."

"Are you sure?" She puts a hand on his forehead.

"Yes Tasha."

"Well alright…" She started walking back upstairs, "You guys get back to work! There's still a lot of work to do."

"Yes Tasha" we all say. Once Tasha is gone Adam and I continue to put the decorations up.

"I see you're trying to make your decorations look better than ours last year Bree" Chase laughs, "Sorry to crush your dreams and all, but your decorations are not going to be better than ours right Leo?" Leo nods in agreement.

"Ohh you're in for it this year Chase" I reply. After what seems like forever, we finally get all of the decorations put up.

"Maybe you're wrong Chase" Leo blurts out, "Maybe they did do a better job than us."

"Leo!" Chase snapped, "Don't fall into the trap!" he then made a concerned face.

"What's wrong?" I ask, "You're not about to sneeze again are you?" He shakes his head.

"No" he replies, "It just smells like something is burning." I inhale a whisk of air.

"It does sound like something's burning, but I don't know…." Then it hit me! It must've hit everyone else too, because we all ran to the oven at the same time. Adam carefully opened the oven door and we all see the burnt Christmas turkey. Oh no. Tasha must've forgotten to set the timer for the turkey.

"TASHA!"

**Hope you guys like that! Please r&r please. Thanks. And if you didn't know yet, my "It Only Takes One Pill" story was updated yesterday so be sure to read that too! See ya next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Here's chapter 2!**

"TASHA!" we all scream. In less than a minute she comes sprinting down the stairs.

"WHAT?" she answers. She then makes a surprised face. "Oh no." she rushed over to the oven. "Did I forget to put the timer on?" We nod. "Everyone back away from the oven." We did as we were told. Tasha put on her oven mittens and carefully pulled the turkey out of the oven and placed it on top of the stove. The turkey was completely black. There is no way we can eat that.

"Great" Adam blurted out, "Now dinner is ruined."

"Mom" Leo cried, "What were you thinking?"

"Sorry guys" Tasha said, "I must have been so busy thinking of getting ready for the party that I forgot all about it."

"Well" Chase suggested, "You can make it again at midnight when you get back."

"I guess I'll have to." She then turns to the stairs. "DONALD! Are you ready to go?!"

"Coming sweetie" Davenport tells her as he walks down the stairs, "I still don't want to go to this stupid party. The only people that are going to be there are those snobby rich uppity couples who talk about how much money they have all the time." Tasha rolls her eyes.

"Well we're leaving now" she tells us, "Just make sure to have all of the decorations put up ok?"

"Ok Tasha" Chase answers, "We can do that."

"And behave" Mr. Davenport warns, "No mischief while we're gone. The worst thing that could happen is for someone to get hurt and they would have to spend Christmas in the hospital."

"Don't worry" Adam encouraged, "No one's going to get hurt ok?" Mr. Davenport nods.

"Alright then. We'll see you guys at 10:30 then. Bye." With that they both leave. As soon as they drive away, Adam goes crazy.

"Yes!" he screams, "We're home alone! Party!" He starts jumping around.

"Adam!" Leo exclaims, "Did you not just hear what Big D said? No mischief."

"I told him no one would get hurt." Adam explained, "I never said that we wouldn't be mischievous." He starts bouncing around again. He was starting to mess up all of the decorations.

"Adam" I shout, "Cut it out! You're ruining all of the decorations." But of course, he wasn't paying attention…..again!

"Woohoo!" Adam cheered, "Party! Party! Party!" Leo turned to Chase.

"Chase do something!" Leo told him.

"Leo" Chase replied, "Do you really think I can stop him?!"

"No, but everyone has at least tried to stop him, so you should too."

"That doesn't even make any sense!" They started bickering. I walk up to both of them.

"Cut it out you two!" I tell them, "Someone just do something before we're all grounded and no one gets any presents for Christmas!"

"Fine!" Chase shouted. He walked over to Adam, "Adam stop! You're jumping on top of all of the decorations!"

"What was that Chase?" Adam playfully asked, "You want me to pick you up and throw you across the room?" Chase shakes his head.

"No! NO!" Adam lifted Chase off of the floor. "Adam put me down!"

"Hey" Leo said to me, "This is starting to get pretty interesting, let me get some popcorn." I punched him in the rib cage. "Oww Bree!"

"Shut it!" I harshly tell him, "Oh why don't I have a sister?!" Adam roughly throws Chase up in the air and catches him.

"Adam!" Chase cries struggling to get unattached to Adam, "Let go of me!"

"Whatever you say Chase…." Adam whispers. He then roughly throws Chase right next to the Christmas tree. Chase groaned.

"Ouch" Leo blurted out, "That looked like it hurt." I nod in agreement.

"Sorry Chase" Adam apologized, "I shouldn't be so rowdy right now. Here I'll help you up."

"I don't need your help" Chase said struggling to get up.

"Chase" I tell him, "I think you do."

"Really Chase" Adam started walking towards him, "Let me help." Adam wasn't looking where he was going and he tripped over a decoration he had dropped on the floor. He fell onto our Christmas tree, making the tree fall right on top of Chase! Adam was lying right on the top of the tree, making the pressure being put on Chase even more!

"Chase!" I scream as I run over to the tree, "Adam get up! Chase is underneath the tree!" Adam immediately got up. I started to tug at the tree.

"Aren't you guys going to help me?!" I cry out to Adam and Leo. They nod and in silence we pull the big Christmas tree off of Chase. I hope he's alright. Our tree's double the size of an average Christmas tree and there are hard decorations on it too, plus Adam landed on top of him too. We finally got the tree back up and we stared down at an in pain Chase.

"Chase" Adam said kneeling down to him, "Are you okay?" Chase shook his head and continued to roll around in pain.

"Adam, take him to the couch" I order. Adam scoops up Chase carelessly. "CAREFULLY CARRY HIM!" Adam then carefully carried Chase to the couch. I kneel down beside him.

"Chase" I softly say, "How many fingers am I holding up?" I lift up three fingers. He looks dazedly at me.

"Uhh…." He starts, "Two….no! Two and a half oww" He grabs his rib cage.

"What hurts?"

"Everything." I rub his back as I look around. The tree and decorations are ruined!

"Mom and Big D are going to kill us!" Leo exclaimed.

"Thanks a lot Adam" I tell him, "You messed up the decorations, hurt Chase, what's next?"

"Hey it wasn't my fault!" Adam replied. "I-" There was a knock on the door.

"Guys" I hear Mr. Davenport say, "Can you open up the door? I can't find my house key."

"Oh no" Adam whispered, "What are we gonna do?" Chase groans in pain. "Shhh Chase! Davenport will hear us!"

"Wow" Chase replied, "Yeah just go ahead and tell someone who just got crushed by a tree to shut up!"

"Both of you be quiet!" I harshly whisper, "Ok we need to figure out what we're going to do!" We all sat there for a minute while hearing Mr. Davenport knock on the door. Suddenly, Leo thought of something.

"I have an idea" Leo said slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of the reviews. Here's chapter 3!**

"Ok" I say to Leo, "What's the plan?"

"Easy" Leo replies, "We'll just ask Big D what he needs to get without letting him in and Bree, you just use your super speed to get whatever he wants and rush him back to his car."

"Uh why am I always doing the work?"

"Do you want to have presents under the beautiful Christmas tree morning or not?"

"Well technically our tree presently is ruined-"

"Bree!"

"Ugh fine!" Leo nodded.

"Adam, go ask what Big D wants."

"Ok Leo" Adam replied. He walked over to the front of the door.

"What do you need Davenport?" Adam asked, "I can get whatever you want."

"Adam" Mr. Davenport replies, "Just let me in."

"I can't do that."

"And just why not?"

"Because…" Adam thinks for a minute, "Chase is hurt and he might have broken something." I snap my fingers. Adam! Why do you always ruin everything?!

"HE WHAT?!" I run up to the door.

"What Adam meant to say" I explain, "Was that Chase is hurt because he thinks that he might have broken your heart because…..uh…."

"Because..." Leo said jumping into the conversation, "He's wrapping your present we bought and he thinks the present isn't good enough for you….."

"Yeah" I add, "You being a great dad and all we wanted to get you the best present ever!"

"Yeah" Adam replied. There was a pause.

"You're wrapping me a present?" Davenport asked quietly. I also hear sniffles coming from him. Is he actually crying? "That's….so nice of you." Leo and I sigh in relief.

"He actually bought it" Leo whispered.

"Yeah" I answer to Davenport, "How nice of us."

"Alright guys" Davenport told us, "I won't come in. Someone just grab my wallet from out of my bedroom and hand it to me from the door."

"Ok." I super speed upstairs and come back with his wallet. I sprint out the door and drag Davenport with me to his car. Tasha's sitting in the car's passenger's seat. "Here's your wallet." I hand it to him and shove him into the car. "Now you guys go ahead and drive to the party. You don't want to be late do you?"

"Well I…"

"Good." I close the car door once Davenport is fully in the car. "Now you guys have a nice time! Don't worry about us. Nothing suspicious is going on inside the house. We're just wrapping presents that's all." I smack myself. Stop talking Bree! You're going to ruin our cover! Suddenly I hear Chase scream very loud.

"OOOWWWWWW!" Tasha looks out of her window.

"Was that Chase?" she asked.

"What?" I ask trying to seem confused, "I didn't hear anything. Do you have your hearing aids in right Tasha?" She glares at me. "Kidding. You're too young to be wearing those."

"OOOOWWWWWWWW!" Chase screams again.

"Did you hear it that time Bree…." Uh oh. What do I say?

"Ohh" I laugh, "You mean that? That's our secret code. OWWW means 'Bree! Come help me wrap this present!' So I gotta go!"

"Oh well ok. Have fun!" They back out of the driveway and drive off. Whew. That was TOO close. I march back into the house. What are they doing in there? They almost blew our cover! When I get back inside I see Adam and Leo on the couch with Chase.

"CAN I NOT LEAVE THE HOUSE FOR FIVE MINUTES WITHOUT YOU GUYS DOING SMOETHING STUPID?!"

"Sorry Bree" Adam replied, "Chase wouldn't tell me what present he gave Davenport so I punched him a couple of times, but I forgot that the tree fell on top of him not too long ago." Chase was on the couch wrapping his arms around his body and wincing in pain.

"I TRIED to stop him" Leo told.

"Really Adam?" I reply, "Leave Chase alone ok?!"

"Ok" he answered, "I just wanted to find out what he got Davenport!"

"He didn't…..ugh never mind. It's not even worth explaining." I walk over to Chase. "Can you stand up Chase?" He shakes his head.

"I can barely move" he says, "And can you do me a favor?" I nod. "Get. Adam. AWAY FROM ME!" I pull Adam and Leo off of the couch.

"Adam" I say, "You and Leo go put the ornaments that are on the floor back onto the tree." He nods and he and Leo go over towards the tree. I sit on the couch beside Chase.

"Can you take me to the hospital?" Chase asks me, "I think I might have broken something."

"No way!" I scream, "Do you want to have NO presents for Christmas this year?!" I get closer into his face. "DO YOU NOT WANT PRESENTS?!"

"N-No" he stutters, "But I don't want to be in pain anymore."

"Well tomorrow after Christmas present opening you can pretend to break some bone in your body and then we can take you to the hospital."

"How can I fake an injury if I'm REALLY INJURED?!"

"I don't know. Don't ask me!"

"Bree. Do you not understand that I'm HURT?! Hurt in definition means to cause pain or injury to! I can barely move!" He starts to get really upset and starts to sit up. He cries in pain again. I lay him back down.

"Don't try to move" I tell him, "You're only hurting yourself even more." He doesn't say anything. "Ok look. I know you're in pain. And I'm sorry you got hurt even though it technically wasn't my fault…."

"What?"

"Anyways back to the point." I think of what to say next. How can I convince him to not tell Davenport that he's hurt? Hmm maybe a little manipulation will change his mind. "Chase. You're a nice guy. You don't want to be a bad guy on Christmas day do you?"

"Uhh is this a trick question?"

"No. I'm just saying. I mean, you would be a bad guy if you told our parents that you got hurt because then we would have no presents…."

"Bree stop trying to make me feel-"

"I'm not. But just think about it. If you told….you would only be benefiting yourself. Think of Leo. Do you really want to see Leo's sad face when he wakes up tomorrow morning and finds out that we're not getting any presents? Look at him." We turn to Leo and he's laughing at something Adam said. "Do you really want to see that cute little face upset?" Chase slowly shakes his head. "Then don't tell Davenport and Tasha about what happened. Ok?" He just stares at me. I lean in closer to him, "OK?"

"Ok ok!" Chase exclaims, "I won't tell until tomorrow, but I still can't move without cringing in pain."

"Hmmm" I say, "Let me go down to the lab to see if there's anything there that can show me if anything's broken ok?" He nods. "And if something's broken, I'll try to bandage it up." I stand up and walk towards the elevator. Before I get there, I hear an ornament fall onto the floor and break. I turn around and see Leo and Adam waving at me suspiciously.

"Do I really need to put the decorations back on the tree myself?" I complain.

"No Bree we're good" Leo replies, still smiling. I roll my eyes and step into the elevator. This is going to be one long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Thanks for all of the reviews. Oh and ****daphrose ****I can't answer your question right now because you'll find out why at the end of the story :) Here's the next chapter!**

I super speed back upstairs with some kind of small x-ray scanner that Davenport had made a long time ago.

"What the heck is that?" Adam said pointing at the machine in my hands.

"It's some kind of x-ray scanner I think" I explain, "Just get back to decorating!" I sit back down on the couch beside Chase.

"Ok I'm going to scan you" I tell him. I take the scanner and move it along Chase's body. After I do that nothing happens. Nothing beeps, nothing lights up nothing! Just nothing.

"Anything?" Chase asks.

"Nothing" Chase sighs.

"Well that's just great."

"Are you trying to blame me for it not working?"

"I never said that!"

"Well I bet you were thinking it!"

"I was not!"

"Liar!"

"And we act like children?" Leo said to Adam. Adam shook his head.

Chase looks over at the scanner. "No wonder it didn't work Bree. It was off." I smile.

"Whoops" I reply chuckling. I turn on the scanner and scan Chase's body again. After I'm done, the scanner beeps. I look at the results. I gasp.

"What?" Chase asks curiously, "Is it bad?"

"Uh….well…..it's interesting…."

"Bree…."

"A lot interesting….."

"Bree let me see the results!" Adam and Leo hear the commotion and walk over behind me. They see the results.

"Ooh" Leo replied.

"Leo what's wrong?"

"Well it's-"

"You broke your ribs" Adam interrupted.

"I broke my ribs?!" Chase exclaimed, "How am I supposed to do anything with broken ribs?" I find some bandages and begin to wrap them around Chase's rib cage.

"I don't know" Leo answered, "Why are you asking us? Do any of us look like broken rib doctors?"

"Is it just me" Adam started, "Or does anyone else just get really hungry after someone says the word ribs?" We all give Adam the 'really?' look. He becomes silent and looks down at his feet.

"Way to go Chase" Leo told him, "You ruined Christmas."

"Excuse me?" Chase asked, "I'm not the one who usually 'Leos' things up."

"Hey! At least I'm not a nerd who has no social life."

"That's not true- ow" Chase grips his stomach. "Bree that hurt!"

"I'm being as careful as I can" I snap, "Maybe if you weren't so weak-"

"I'd rather be weak than stupid!" He glances over Adam.

"Hey" he replies, "Was that implied for me?"

"Hmmm I don't know, who else in this room is stupid?"

"That's it!" Adam walks towards Chase, "I don't care how hurt you are! You're going down!" He then pushes me aside and jumps on top of Chase and starts to fight him.

"Ouch! Get off me Adam!" They continued to fight as Leo cheered them on.

"Yeah get him Adam!" Leo cried. I face Leo.

"Leo!" I yell.

"Sorry Bree, I can't help myself!" I try to pull Adam off of Chase, but it's no use. I eventually run into the kitchen, grab a big metal pot and spoon, stand up on the counter and start to hit the spoon against the pot.

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" I exclaim. Everyone stops what they're doing and looks up at me. "Stop being so mean to each other! I can't take it anymore!" I lose it and start crying. I actually don't know why I'm crying. Maybe it's because I'm upset that the decorations are ruined, the cookies haven't been made, someone's hurt and so many other things.

Leo leads me back down to the couch.

"We're sorry Bree" he told me, "We'll stop acting like fools."

"I'm sorry I started attacking you Chase" Adam said.

"I'm sorry I called you stupid" Chase replied.

"I'm sorry I started cheering you guys on" Leo added.

"Guys I'm also sorry that I ruined all of the decorations and made the tree fall on Chase."

"It's ok Adam" I tell him, "We all know that you just get super excited during Christmas time." I turn to Chase, "I'm sorry Chase. Christmas is the time when you think of others and I've only been thinking of myself." I finish bandaging up his rib cage. "I didn't want to tell Davenport you were hurt because I didn't want to not have any presents this year, but I want to tell about you being hurt now. I don't care if I get anymore presents or not."

"Thanks Bree" Chase told me.

"In fact, I'm going to call him right now." I pick up my cell phone and dial Davenport's number.

**Sorry it's kind of short guys, but I was working on my second Christmas story, "True Meaning of Christmas". I posted it earlier today, so feel free to read it. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. Here's the next chapter!**

"Hello?" Mr. Davenport said once he answered my call.

"Uhh hi Mr. Davenport" I say nervously.

"Bree is there something wrong?"

"Ummm well"

"Bree…."

"Ok there is something wrong. Actually…..you know what just come back to the house. It's too hard to explain it on the phone." After we said goodbye I walked back over to my siblings. "Ok. Davenport's on his way."

"Man we're in deep trouble." Leo complained.

"I know right? Well let's at least try to clean up."

"What's the point of cleaning up if we're going to get in trouble anyway?" Adam asked.

"I don't know" I answer, "Maybe that will make him less angry at us." Adam nods in agreement. We all start cleaning up, except for Chase.

"Guys you're never going to get everything cleaned up in time" Chase told. "To clean all of the mess up, it would take approximately…"

"Ok" Leo interrupted, "We don't need the details." Chase shrugged.

"Well we do need to clean up faster" I say.

"Doesn't Davenport have some kind of robot that cleans up things?" Leo asked.

"In fact he does" Adam answers, "Be right back." Adam walks down to the lab.

"Is this a good idea?" Chase asks Leo and me, "Letting Adam go get the robot?"

"Well" I say, "It's too late to go after him. Hopefully he knows what he's doing." Leo nods. Five minutes later, Adam comes back with a robot. He puts it down in front of us and turns on the on button. The robot lights up and begins to clean up the living room.

"Wow" Adam replied, "That was easy." Chase glanced over at the robot and frowned.

"Adam" he started, "Why is there a post-it note on the back of the robot that reads, 'Do not touch!'?!" Adam looked at the note on the robots back.

"Hmm I don't know" he replied, "There were two robots downstairs and I chose this one to take back upstairs."

"Wait a minute" Leo added, "I remember this invention! Big D had made this a long time ago to help us clean up." Leo pointed at the robot. "That robot was made first! It malfunctioned after Big D turned it on. Big D turned it off, and put a note on it saying to not touch it. He then created an exact copy of the robot, only this time the robot actually worked." Leo turned to Adam and started shaking him by the shoulders, "Adam! You brought up here the broken robot! Turn it off before it starts destroying stuff!"

"Ok ok Leo calm down" Adam assured, "I'll turn it off." Adam walked over to the robot and attempted to flip the red switch on the side of it. Before he could touch the switch, the robot grabbed him and threw him over towards the kitchen. Adam landed on a whole bunch of pots and pans.

"Adam!" I run up to him and help him up to his feet.

"Oww" he cries, "Ok. That hurt." Adam threw a pot at the robot, whose back was turned towards us. When the pot collided with the robot, the robot stopped moving.

"Hey way to go Adam!" Leo exclaimed, giving Adam a high five, "You shut it down!" The robot then moved a little.

"Uh guys" I reply, "I don't mean to ruin your victory, but look!" The robot stiffly turned to face us and started moving slowly towards us.

"Aah" Leo screamed, "Someone do something!" The robot suddenly was flung back towards the staircase. I looked over by the couch and saw Chase using his molecular kinesis to control the robot's actions.

"You're welcome" Chase told us, "Now someone go turn it off while it's stunned!"

"Right" I reply. I run over towards the robot and reach for the switch. The robot out of nowhere grabs my arms and kicks me, making me fly backwards. "Ahhhhh"

"Adam, catch her!" Leo cries. I close my eyes and wait for my landing to end hard, but instead my landing is kind of soft. I open my eyes and I see that Adam has caught me. He puts me down.

"Thanks Adam" I tell him, "What are we going to do about that robot?! It's going to destroy everything if we don't stop it!" We look over towards the robot and it heading towards the Christmas tree!

"Someone needs to do something!" Chase screams.

"Ok!" I tell everyone, "On the count of three we all charge at the robot and use our bionics to stop it! Got it!" Everyone nods their head, including Chase. "Chase I didn't mean you."

"Oh yeah I forgot" he replies, "I can't walk."

"Ok. On three" I start, "One…..two…..THREE!" Adam, Leo and I all charge towards the robot. We all use our bionics together to take down the robot.

After about five minutes we stop fighting and we back away from the robot. The robot was now shattered to pieces and now it looked like a bunch of gears lying on the floor.

"Oh no!" I cry out, "I didn't want to destroy the robot; I just wanted to shut it down!"

"Relax Bree" Adam said trying to calm me down, "We'll just buy another one and make it malfunction. Davenport will never see the difference."

"Adam…we can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because Davenport invented the robot!"

"Then we can just ask Mr. Davenport to make a new robot then." I smack my hand upside my forehead.

"Adam…" Leo said, "Stop. Just Stop."

"Chase" I say, "Can't you just hurry up and clean up the mess with your molecular kinesis?"

"Well I guess….. but I can't move remember? How am I supposed to move off of this couch?" Leo's face lit up.

"I think I have another idea…" I groan. Oh no. Not another one of Leo's ideas….


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Merry Christmas Eve! Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter.**

"Leo are you sure about this?" I ask him, "Adam carrying Chase around the house?" Leo nods.

"Come on Bree, Adam promised to be careful in the process."

"Oww Adam!" we hear Chase scream, "Watch it!"

"Sorry Chase" Adam replied, "It's hard not to try to hurt you when I'm holding you."

"Leo I hate you for this!"

"Sorry Chase" Leo told him. Adam was carrying Chase around bridal style while Chase used his molecular kinesis to put all of the decorations back up, "Bree couldn't you have used your super speed to just clean up the mess?"

"No" I answer, "Because I'm going to make the Christmas cookies real quick." Before Leo could say anything else, I used my super speed to quickly make some cookie dough, put the dough on a tray and toss the tray into the oven. "Done. Now we just have to wait until the cookies are baked."

"Nice Bree." He gave me a high five.

"We're done" Chase says. We turn around and the floor is spotless.

"Good." Adam carries Chase over to us.

"Nice going guys" I say, "Now we can just tell Davenport that Chase is hurt and not tell him that we made a total mess in the living room. I look at Chase and he seems to be turning pale and he also seems dazed out. "You ok Chase?"

"I just felt dizzy all of a sudden" He replied.

"Adam put him back on the couch. Adam placed him on the couch. I sat beside him.

"What could be wrong?" I ask Chase, "All you did was use your molecular kinesis." Chase didn't answer me. "Chase…..you did only use your molecular kinesis right?"

"Well…I might have used my override app to control Adam while he was holding me." I shake my head. Adam gasped.

"Hey that's why I was being so gentle and careful!"

"Chase!" I cry, "You know that it's dangerous for you to use two bionics at the same time!"

"I-I k-know I just thought…." He passed out before he could finish his sentence.

"Is he going to be okay?" Leo asked me.

"Uhh I think so" I answer, "He woke up the last time he used two bionics at the same time."

"Well hopefully that will be the same time scenario this time." I nod.

"He'll be fine…I think." There was rattling at the door.

"It's Big D!" Leo cried out, "Everyone act like we're really concerned about Chase!"I glare at him. "Ok that came out wrong, but you know what I mean!" We all sat down and looked at Chase. I grasped his hand, Leo forced himself to start crying and Adam made a face that an older brother would make when one of his younger siblings was hurt. Mr. Davenport and Tasha came storming into the room.

"Are you guys ok?" Davenport asked, "You called saying something was wrong?"

"Yeah" I say sadly, "Chase accidently fell when he was walking down the stairs. He was carrying so many decorations. He's already small, and he was carrying decorations 10 times his weight! "

"I had to carry him to the couch, because he couldn't get up and walk for himself." Adam added.

"Oh my goodness!" Tasha exclaimed as she scooted us out of the way and sat beside Chase. "Chase honey are you ok?"

"You're too late mom" Leo replied.

"WHAT?!"

"No not like that. I mean that he passed out a couple of minutes before you got here."

"Aww poor baby" Tasha pushed back Chase's hair.

"How did he pass out just know though?" Davenport asked, "He only fell down the stairs didn't he?"

"Well yeah" I reply, "But I guess the pain he has is just too much for him to bear."

"Hmmm." Uh oh. Hmm is never good when coming from Davenport's mouth. Does he know something that we don't want him to know? "I'll take him to the lab and have a look at him. Adam, Bree and Leo you can come with me." We nod. Adam lifts up Chase and starts to carry him downstairs. We follow him. Once we get down to the lab, Adam lays Chase down on the counter.

"Great show you put on up there guys" Mr. Davenport told us.

"What are you talking about?" Leo nervously chuckled out, "That was no show up there." He looked at Adam and me. "Right guys?"

"Uhhh yeah" I spit out, "Right, right Adam?"

"Uh right Bree" Adam replied.

"Hmm that's funny" Davenport laughed, "Cause for a minute there, I thought you were guys had just made up some story to cover up something bad you guys did." We chuckle lightly.

"No way Big D" Leo told, "Why would you assume something silly like that?"

"Oh I don't know guys. Maybe I'm just crazy."

"Yeah" Adam laughed, "You kind of are." Davenport glared at Adam and Adam stopped laughing.

"Hmm…I guess Eddy showed me the wrong spy camera video." He took out his tablet and showed us a video. I gasped. Man, he had caught us. It showed everything that had happened. The tree falling on Chase, the decorations being spread out on the floor, the robot malfunctioning, everything. Davenport shook his head once he saw the part in the video where we destroyed the robot. "Looks like somebody…TOUCHED MY STUFF!" Eddy then appeared on the tablet screen.

"Merry Christmas!" he said in his little irritating voice.

"Oh shut it Eddy!" I scream. He disappears off the screen.

"Huh" Davenport said, "I guess those four kids on the video are some other random kids from somewhere else who happen to look just like you guys….."

"We're toast" Leo whispered in my ear. I nod in agreement. This is not going to end well….

**Tomorrow will be the LAST CHAPTER! Thanks for reading and catch you tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merry Christmas everybody! Hope you're all enjoying this wonderful day! Here's the last chapter!**

"Ok fine" I reply, "We admit it. We kind of destroyed all of the decorations and wrecked up the whole living room while you and Tasha were gone."

"But it wasn't on purpose" Leo added.

"Yeah" Adam replied, "I get super excited for Christmas! I can't help myself!"

"Why does someone always have to get hurt?" Davenport asked while scanning Chase's body, "He's broken some ribs."

"Oh" I start, "Well Adam got super hyper from being excited for Christmas and Chase was trying to calm him down, but Adam bumped into the Christmas tree and it fell on top of Chase."

"And after that, we decided to try to clean up the place" Leo added, "Because everything was ruined."

"Yeah and that's why we had to use your robot, but Adam accidently used the wrong one." I glare at Adam.

"Look" Adam replied "They both looked the same, but apparently one robot was a malfunctioned one. How was I supposed to know that?"

"Uh there was a note on the back of the robot that said do not touch." Leo answered.

"Whatever." Mr. Davenport rolled his eyes. I could tell he was getting frustrated.

"Guys I know the story. But I still don't know how Chase passed out." he said, "I know it wasn't from him falling down the stairs."

"Well" I said in a hesitated voice. "You have to promise not to freak out ok?" He nods.

"Chase kind of used two bionics at the same time to help clean up the living room…"

"WHAT? I told him to never do that! He could die if he does that! Ugh. Why don't any of you guys listen to me?!"

"Maybe because you act like a kid yourself?" Leo joked.

"Not funny Leo."

"Sorry Big D. I'm just stating the facts." We hear a groan come from Chase and we walk over to him. He opens his eyes.

"Where am I?" he groggily asked.

"Well" Leo started, "Right now we are in the lab getting yelled at by Big D."

"I'M NOT YELLING AT YOU GUYS!"

"See Chase. Big D himself proved my point. Anyways, we're busted. Apparently Eddy recorded everything we did upstairs and showed Big D." Chase's eyes widened.

"Chase" Davenport replied, "What have I told you about using two bionics at the same time?"

"To no to."

"Exactly. So don't let it happen again. Understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Also guys, if you guys accidently wrecked the place up and if Chase got hurt by getting crushed by the tree, why didn't you just tell me that in the first place? Why did you guys lie to me?"

"Because" I state, "We thought that we wouldn't get any presents if you found out that one of us got hurt from us being reckless."

"Why would you ever think that?"

"Wait…..so you were going to give us presents even if we had told you about us being careless in the first place?"

"Uhh yes…"

"Really?" Leo asked, "'Cause you would seem like the last person to give someone presents if they were careless…"

"Come on guys. I'm not that bad of a guy am I? I have Christmas spirit!"

"So you're not mad?" I ask.

"Well, I'm mad that you all lied to me…."

"We're sorry" Adam told, "From now on we'll tell the truth."

"And we'll try to be more careful" I reply.

"And I won't use two bionics at the same time" Chase added.

"Good. Now let's go upstairs." We all got up and started to walk up the stairs.

"Here" Adam said picking up Chase, swinging him over his shoulders "I'll carry you back upstairs."

"Thanks Adam." Chase replies. We all go back upstairs to the living room.

Christmas morning came and we all sat around the Christmas tree and opened up our gifts. We all got exactly what we wanted.

"Your presents are boring and dumb" Adam cried pointing to Chase's gifts.

"Well" Chase said in return, "At least I'm not dumb."

"Knock it off" I say to them. I turn to Tasha and Davenport, "Thanks for the gifts guys."

"Yeah thanks" Leo replied.

"You're welcome kids" Tasha replied.

"Now that you've all opened up your presents" Davenport said, "Where's the present that you guys got me…." Uh oh. We didn't get him a present. "You guys did get me a present didn't you?"

"Uhhh" Adam starts. Ok let me just end the story here before things turn ugly and Davenport starts crying.

_The End_

**And that's the end. In a couple of days "It Only Takes One Pill" will have an update. Hope you guys enjoy your Christmas and thank you for reading!**


End file.
